User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael Diaz's Days at Bullworth part 4
I woke up, it was around 11:45 P.M. I sit up, rub my eyes and start to notice something that smells strange. It's almost like something is burning. I was still drousy so maybe it could be a trick of the head. Then the fire alarm goes off. I didn't know whether this was a dream or really something was burning. Ryan's awake as he smells it too and looks over to me, "What the hell?" He says with a frightened look on his face. I turn to Alex who is still asleep, I tap on his shoulder and he awakes and smells the smokey air aswell. He starts to panic and after a few seconds we calm him down. Dammit! The Boys' dorm was on fire, and it wasn't even my first day of school. We rounded up our things and left the building. About 10 minutes later the Fire department was there and was handling the situation. I noticed Greg and C-Money in the crowd of people surrounding the Boys' dorm. I shoved my way through the crowd and over to them quickly. "Hey, guys." I say, "what the hell just happened?" I finished, glaring at the Boys' dorm. I notice Crabblesnitch talking to a firefighter. Then he turned to the crowd who was so eager to get back inside. It was cold on this night and we were all ready to get back inside to the warmth of the dorm room. "Does anyone know who did this?" Crabblesnitch spoke over the loud crowd. "QUIET!" A prefect standing next to him roared. Everyone went quiet. "Finally, who did this?" He finally spoke again. "It was Michael Diaz and C-Money!" An unfamiliar voice spoke after few seconds of akward silence. We turned to face a tall muscular, African-American Jock. He was the one framing us for something we would never do. "Bullshit!" C-Money fired back aggressively, almost like he was ready for a fight. I believed that if I didn't stop him then he most certainly pounce and attack. "C-Money, Michael Diaz to my office NOW!" Crabblesnitch yelled. I turned to Alex and Ryan. Ryan was conversing with the big jock and Alex stood there looking extremely nervous. "Alex, wasn't I in bed?" I ask. Alex turns red and then everyone shifts their attention to him. Ryan steps up to Alex and starts whispering in his ear. I then notice that Ryan is probably threatening him to keep his mouth shut. A prefect grabs me by my shoulder and we both follow Crabblesnitch to the office. We enter the office and sit down in the chairs facing Crabblesnitches desk. He closes the doors to the office and sits down. He puts his hands together and starts to speak, "so, why would you two do it," he said, looking at me then at him. "Sir, we didn't," I spoke after a while of akward silence. C-Money looked too angry to speak at the moment, and I could understand it. I was pissed off too. If we don't get expelled then I'm going to give that jock the worst beating he's ever had. "If you ask Alex White he'll tell you, Ryan Irvin was threatening him to-" I was cut off by Crabblesnitch. "Ryan Irvin is one of my star pupils!" He said in defense. "He would never do something like this; he is both an athlete and a star pupil. He is always truthful and would never threaten anyone," he finished, sounding foolish. "Well you can't say always anymore." C-Money finally spoke. The tone in his voice was scary to listen to, he was really mad. Ryan's point of view "Are we going to tell Crabblesnitch that Damon and I did this?" I ask Ted. He looked at me questionably then chuckled. "Why the hell would we do that?" He asked me, "Clayton has been a problem and Michael is just a problem waiting to explode and develop." He finished logically. Despite my disaproval of doing this to someone as green as Michael. I knew deep down he was right. "What about this other new kid? I think his name was Alex," I ask with a worried tone. He knows and I doubt if Ted knows this. "He knows about it, he knows Michael didn't do it, and sooner or later he'll discover that C-Money didn't do it either." I finished, with regret. I should've known that Alex knew this, I should've know that Alex was a light sleeper and he saw me silently slip from our dorm room to go and meet Damon to carry this job through. How could I be so stupid.... Yet awesome? Michael's point of view C-Money and I left the office after being thoroughly lectured by Crabblesnitch. As we walked back I could hear C-Money curse under his breath a few times. He was in disbelief and as far as he was concerned I was too. What happened to 'tell the truth and the truth shall set you free'? We could've been cleared if Alex told the truth. What is wrong with him? Oh, no I shouldn't be taking my rage out on him. I thought trying to cure myself of this rage. It's Ryan's fault, that punk is trying to get me expelled. But why? I ask myself. Why am I secretly his enemy when I haven't even done anything to him. He was a jock but I doubt that the beating of those jocks hours earlier is rellavent to why he's trying to get me expelled. There must be something deep down forcing him to do this. Time passed as I was pondering my thoughts and I found myself infront of my room and I noticed C-Money leaving down the hall without saying as much as word as he departed for his dorm. I opened the door and walked into my room. Alex and Ryan were both fast asleep. Slit his throat. I thought as a red rage filled me. No... I can't it's all just school drama, I can't let this get me when there are literally people dying across the world. I doubt killing him would suffice for all the lives that have been lost in the past, and the lives that will be lost in the future. I slipped under the bed covers and fell asleep quickly. Evanna's point of view, 5:45 A.M. 'Author Notes: Evanna is kind of my tribute to Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter as she was my favorite character. I plan on making this a series for both Michael and Evanna. Now this will be a little hard to write her but it could also be fun because I've never written a female character and she's just so quirky that it could be a little hard to write her. ' I stepped out of my dad's pontiac. "Oh, daddy why did we have to come this early?" I ask my dad who was busy getting my stuff out of the trunk. "Oh, love. Didn't you want to get a fresh start?" He asks with a very friendly tone. I picked up my bags and as I leave he kisses me goodbye. "Oh daddy." I joke. "You think the Nargles are out?" I question him curiously. He chuckles and I feel quite offended at that. "No, they're not usually out until the WInter months. Now be careful darling," We say our goodbyes and finally leave. I enter the girls' dorm, it's quite an interesting place. The Americans always have something interesting in their buildings. I'm a young Irish girl. I could be the only Irish girl at this school. I check my papers and it says I have a room with a girl named Angie, I have room 16. I enter the room the girl with black hair is still asleep. I just sit on the bed and close my eyes for awhile as time goes by. Michael's point of view "Michael, Alex. Wake up children before I beat the daylights outta you," I hear the young consided Ryan exclaim. I sit up in bed. "You really want to fight?" I mock him. "I wouldn't want you to mess up your hair," I say mocking him again. He looks angry at me for a few seconds then he laughs. That's right, you better laugh you son of a bitch. He is really making me angry, and he should know not to screw with me right now but he's too preoccupied with his 'awesomeness' to understand apparently. We leave for the school building and I look at my list that was handed to me. I have locker 92, my combination is 23-19-37. I approach my locker, it's in a location that looks over the main hallway on the left side of the Office on the second floor. The locker opens and it's empty I shove my backpack in there and continue on with my morning. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts